Wake-Up Call
by a kiss of winter
Summary: No time is a good time to deal with two extremely random super-duper party ponies... so of course, that's exactly why Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie stopped by the library at the crack of dawn.


_**author's note:** I decided to do a Cheese Pie drabble with the prompt "Mystery" and this is the result. It's stupid and random but oh well._

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

_**Wake-Up Call**_

_**-xoxo-**_

It was a relatively normal day at the Golden Oaks library. The Spring weather was crisp and clean, while the sun shined brilliantly. Right at the crack of dawn, Twilight Sparkle, the owner of the library, had just opened up for the day... and she was surprised to see who exactly was waiting outside the door.

"Pinkie Pie?" the alicorn said, with a slight yawn. "What are you and Cheese Sandwich doing here?"

Releasing a loud shushing noise, Pinkie bounced right past her friend and into the library, with her fellow party enthusiast right behind her. However, for the first time in forever, it seemed that the two wild ponies were almost calm. Emphasis on almost. Instead of squealing on and on about parties or bouncing off of the walls together, like usual, Pinkie and Cheese seemed sort of serious, in their comical kind of way.

With light hesitation, Twilight looked back and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Can I help you two?" she questioned.

Then suddenly, Pinkie had zipped back over to her friend, now muzzle-to-muzzle with Twilight.

"Around two twenty two pm, where were you yesterday?" the pink party pony piped up.

"Uh, excuse me?" the alicorn asked warily, raising an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question! It's a crisis!" Pinkie demanded.

...well, this day was going to be fun, wasn't it?

Twilight released a sigh, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I was at the Castle with Cadence and Shining Armor helping them pick out things for their new foal," she muttered. "Why do you care?" She then took note of her friend's getup. "And what in Equestria are you wearing?"

Pinkie was decked out in a black cocktail dress - something that Rarity was more likely to wear - and her curly, frizzy mane was more out of control than usual. Right by her side, Cheese Sandwich was wearing a matching suit with a red bowtie that was undone. The both of them looked disheveled and a bit out of appearance... but then again, this was Pinkie and Cheese. If one were to look up abnormality or random in the dictionary, their pictures would be next to it.

"Wait, Pinkie, do you have lipstick on?" Twilight observed.

"Not the point!" Pinkie interrupted, as she nodded to her comrade. "Tell her what we're for, Cheese."

Clearing his throat, Cheese Sandwich looked to the Princess sternly. "It's a state of emergency," he announced. "Something that is of utmost importance, and could ruin Equestria if the information got into the wrong hooves. For all we know, it could tear a fabric in the reality of the everyday life we live. Time and space as we know it could be destroyed. Innocent foals and puppies will have to suffer the consequences if-"

"You're overselling it," Pinkie whispered loudly.

"Oh," Cheese said, his expression dropping. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh... Boneless #1 and Boneless #2 went missing."

"And-?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean, 'and'?!" Pinkie argued, with her eye twitching. "This is the mystery of all mysteries! The tragedies of all tragedies! This is _horrible_!"

"And you said _I_ was overselling it," Cheese muttered, holding back a smirk at her silliness.

Twilight looked at the two party ponies before her, and stammered. It was too early for this sort of randomness from one of them, not both. Actually, anytime of day was too early to deal with these shenanigans, but it wasn't even before seven and she still didn't have any coffee in her system...

"Right," she said blantly. "Well, I can't say that I've seen either of them."

The two party ponies frowned and pouted.

"Why are you two dressed like characters from Con Mane anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, don't knock the spies!" Cheese argued. "Bowties are cool."

"Ok then," the alicorn said simply, as she shook her head. She should have known better than to question the actions of these two. "Well, you're both welcome to look around here if you wish. Just... don't throw any parties. It's too early for that."

Now in 'spy' mode, the two party ponies began exploring all around the library, in search of their precious rubber chickens.

With a sigh, Twilight shook her head, and looked over to notice Spike in the doorway of the foyer, now awake and looking awfully confused at the scene before him.

"What's going on?" he muttered through a yawn.

"I have no idea," the alicorn replied. "So... do you want waffles or pancakes for breakfast?"

_**~ la fin ~**_


End file.
